Emotionless Facade
by Won Tawn
Summary: Sakura is sent on a drab mission to the far corner to Fire. Perhaps a little Uchiha will spice up her mission. ItaSaku. T for languange and theme.


**A/N: You would laugh at the sheer amount of brainstorming I put into this. This is a birthday present to myself, though _technically _it was yesterday. I very much enjoyed attempting to write in character!**

_This is a stupid mission_, Sakura complained to herself. She'd been sent on a solo mission to the far corner of Fire—very close to where Grass' and Waterfall's border met with fire country—to heal a wealthy feudal lord. Sure, she was getting a fairly large stack of necessary cash for this, but while she would be healing the stupid pig-of-a-man, Kakashi and Naruto were out hunting for Sasuke. Even Sai had been dragged along, despite his ties with Danzo.

She sighed. In all honesty, Tsunade was paying her too much for this mission and Sakura _knew _it. Sure, it was pretty out of the way, and yeah, it'd take a week or two to finish, but it was _easy_. She hadn't gone on a real, paying mission in far too long, and her savings account was dwindling pretty quickly. Tsunade, ever a mother to Sakura, sent her on a simple, high paying mission.

"Just a week. _Maybe _two." She whispered to herself as she walked down the never ending road. Sakura sighed again. The sun was just beginning to set. She'd left the last eye-blinker of a town hours ago, after stopping for a quick, hot meal. Her eyes narrowed into a squint, searching for the next little Podunk town. No sign of one. That meant she'd be staying the night by the side of the road. _Again_. A small part of her wanted to continue walking, but she knew that she needed to conserve as much chakra as possible for the same reason she wasn't running. This was her third night away from the village. Sakura figured she would arrive in the little town of Hitsuzen tomorrow, she would spend another three days max healing, stay one more night to build up more chakra and run home in a little over a day and a half.

Yeah. That sounded good to her. The sooner Sakura got back, the sooner she could join Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai. She smiled to herself while rolling out her little bed roll a few yards off the main path, just under the cover of the trees. She gulped down half a bottle of water and forced some of the rations down her throat. She curled up on her side, closed her eyes, and let her childhood fantasies of Sasuke lull her to sleep. She was too far gone—nearly asleep—to hear the slight rustle not so far behind her.

At the crack of dawn, Sakura stirred. She awoke refreshed and energized with the determination to reach Hitsuzen before nightfall. She forced another portion of rations down to sate the beast within that growled to be fed habitually when she woke, at noon, and at eight. Usually, she denied her stomach until there was a convenient time to eat, but in the mornings it was best to get it out of the way.

She re-rolled her bedding and stuffed in back into her little pack. She slung one strap over her shoulder and continued her trudge towards Hitsuzen.

_Just a week…Just a week…Just a week… _

She repeated the mantra in her head for hours until she reached the next little town. It had one grouping of homes and one general store that had every thing on display from clothes to food to out-dated washing machines. There wasn't even a hospital. Or a library. With a sigh, she wandered into the general store. It wouldn't hurt to grab a bite of _real _food. She would still have more than enough mission funds to pay for a shabby inn for a few nights and still have money to spare. Sakura briefly considered paying to stay at a nicer hotel. On most missions, ninja were forced to stay at shady inns with mysterious stains on the beds and various pests in the showers, if it even had one that is. The prospect of a nicer sleeping place was tempting, but Sakura was hardened enough to know that something could go wrong and she could be required to stay longer, hence funds needed to be conserved.

Sakura purchased some dumplings, an apple, and dango to satisfy her sweet tooth. She held all of it in one hand precariously and ate as she walked. As she was leaving the town limit, she thought she heard a chuckle. She spun around, nearly dropping her food. Nothing. No one. She shook her head to clear it. "Damn food is making me hallucinate." She muttered under her breath. She briefly considered tossing the food, but there was no way she was abandoning it for _rations_. Just the thought of that made her crinkle her nose in distaste. She could have sworn she heard another chuckle, but chalked it up to the food.

She made a vow to give Tsunade a nice, big stack of paperwork to fill, and inform Shizune where the Hokage's secret Sake stash was hidden when she got back. An evil grin spread across her normally cherubic features, and the end result was unsettling. Sakura chuckled out loud to herself, finished off the last of the apple, chucked the core off the main road, and started working on her dango.

Much to Sakura's relief, she _did _arrive in the city that day, and only at five. That was good. The first order of business was to find an inn. Preferably the cheapest, shabbiest, shadiest inn possible.

"Room four." The concierge informed her, lacking interest or inflection. She thanked him, took the key, lumbered up the stairs, and prepared to survey the little room.

To her surprise, it wasn't so bad. The bed was a full and there was a nearly clean bathroom as an added plus. She flung her bag onto the bed, read over the mission statement once more before tucking it in her pocket and setting off for the estate of the stupid feudal lord.

At ten she stumbled back into the inn, exhausted. Unsurprisingly, the lord had been an inconsiderate dick. "There wouldn't happen to be a bar, would there?" It was the same concierge behind the worn counter.

"Well, there is," he answered, nodding his head to the side, indicating a little door that must lead to the inn's bar, "But I don't think it's your scene, Pinkie. Lot's of drunks and shady men."

Sakura rolled her eyes and thanked the man again before heading to the bar, pulling up the hood of the light sweater she was wearing to conceal her conspicuous hair.

She sat at the little bar and ordered some hard liquor, the hardest they had. That earned a quirked eyebrow from the bartender, but he said nothing. Well, the concierge had been right. There were a lot of rowdy men. She ignored the gazes that raked over her, preferring to sip at her… it dawned on her that she wasn't sure what she was drinking. _Oh well_, she thought.

One cocky man approached her after raping her with his eyes for at least half an hour. "Hey swee' cheeks." He slurred. "Whatcha drinkin' thar? Wanna come up ta my room? It'll be fun."

Sakura took an angry breath. Her fingers twitched. She had no patience for men like this, and she was sorely tempted to punch him. Her hand clenched in a fist, but before she could take a swing, a pale hand grasped the man's shoulder. "You might consider leaving her alone." The voice said smoothly, managing to forgo inflection despite the obvious threat.

_Oh shit_.

"Hey buddy I wa' here fi'st. You can 'ave 'er when I'm done." The drunken man slurred.

Sakura stood to make a hasty retreat from the second man. She ran a quick check to make sure her chakra was completely concealed, pulled it in a little more and made her way for the door that led to the lobby. As soon she was in the sanctuary of her room, the kunoichi let out a sigh. She slid down the back of the door. Sakura recognized that smooth, emotionless voice, and paired with the powerful chakra, she had no doubt about whom it was.

_Itachi Uchiha_.

A shiver ran down her back, accompanied by a flare of anger. He was the one who'd ruined Sasuke's life!

She shook her head in attempts to clear her thoughts and calm down. She gathered that Itachi Uchiha was residing, either nearby or even in the same inn. Sakura couldn't be sure that he'd recognized her, but she'd better play it safe and keep a low profile until her mission was completed. She played with the idea of sending Tsunade a message, but chances were that she would return home before it arrived. Besides, the post couldn't be trusted. Anyone could get their hands on it.

"I need a shower." Sakura found it comforting to talk aloud to herself on solo missions. It could get lonely without a companion and more often than not, employers were self centered bastards who couldn't even offer up some nice small talk. The girl smiled when she pulled back the shower curtain; there were no spiders or other creepy crawlies lurking in the tub. She cranked up the hot water.

After a long shower, Sakura threw on a comfy pair of sweats and over sized T-shirt before curling into the bed. She reveled in the fact that if the dumb lord kept the improvement up with her treatment and didn't relapse tonight, that she could be done by tomorrow. It was in that set of mind that she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

In the wee hours of the morning, something alerted Sakura's senses. She pulled the kunai out from under her pillow and rolled into a defensive crouch. Nothing. Her eyes shifted around the room warily once. Still nothing. "I'm going insane." She muttered to herself, stowing away the weapon. She sat at the edge of the bed and rubbed her temples angrily.

"Oh, to the contrary, kunoichi." Sakura saw a flash of red, then no more.

Sakura groaned and wriggled. There was something binding her and her chakra was too weak to break it. "Fuck." She surveyed her surroundings. The room had a similar layout to hers, but it was not the same. "Shit." She struggled tight at whatever was restricting her—what was it? Rope?

"Kunoichi." The cool voice acknowledged that her consciousness.

"What the fuck did you do to me you sick bastard?" Sakura was enraged, and as much as she hated to admit it, she was extremely fatigued just from her wear struggling and angry words.

"I drained your chakra." So… nonchalant. It was unnatural. "Now, kunoichi, why are you here?"

Sakura growled weakly. "I don't think that's any of your business, Uchiha."

"I don't think I asked whether or not it was my business." The man stood and ghosted closer. His expression seemed blank on first inspection, but Sakura had known Sasuke well enough to read through an Uchiha's emotionless façade. His eyebrows were pulled together just the tiniest bit. He was angry.

"I'm on a mission? Why else would I be here?" Sakura divulged shamelessly. She knew better than to anger an Uchiha.

He motioned with one hand to continue.

"To heal some feudal lord. Takoto or something like that."

Itachi Uchiha nodded once in acceptance of her story.

"Why are you here?" She challenged. Sakura could have sworn the corner of his mouth ticked up the tiniest bit in amusement.

"I don't believe you are in any position to be questioning me, kunoichi."

"I don't believe that's what I asked." Sakura pushed.

"Well, kunoichi, I myself am on a mission as well. I do not return to Fire of my own will."

Sakura was surprised to have gleaned so much information. "That's not true. You returned to Leaf, once I remember clearly. Naruto had been right there, and you did nothing to capture him. It's no secret you are after the nine-tail. That was no mission."

Itachi ignored Sakura's accusation and glided back to the opposite corner, where the bed was. He pulled out several kunai and began sharpening them. It was normal behavior for any ninja, but Sakura found it unsettling. Another shiver racked through her body. Her chakra lever was low and she sunk into unconsciousness, her subconscious creating images of her friends to calm her.

The Uchiha stopped sharpening his weapons. Since the kunoichi obviously had no orders to detain him, he decided to be merciful. That was a rare thing for him. He silently blamed it on her angelic face and fragile frame. But when he was about to pick her up, she spoke. It barely qualified as a whisper, but the single word changed everything.

"_Sasuke_."

The slender man stopped in his tracks. His brother? What did this frail little girl have to do with him? It really was an unnecessary question; the tenderness with which she spoke it gave her away. His eyebrows came together infinitesimally.

When Sakura finally opened her eyes again, Itachi's face was only a few inches away from her own. She gasped and weakly tried to create distance between them, but Itachi had a firm grip on her arm.

"You know Sasuke," He accused in his perpetual monotone.

Sakura kept her eyes focused on his chin to avoid being captured in the Sharingan again.

"Kunoichi?"

"My name is Sakura." The girl stuttered, unsure why she was telling him. She could have sworn the corner of his lip quirked up just the tiniest bit.

"How do you know my brother k-…Sakura?" He pressed. His grip tightened on her arm.

"He was on my team," Sakura whimpered helplessly. She squeezed her eyes shut. Hearing her name coming off his tongue…it did funny things to her insides. He sounded like Sasuke.

"You love my brother, kunoichi." It wasn't a question.

As much as Sakura wanted to deny the Uchiha's accusation, it was true. She'd spent years trying to get over the quiet, raven haired boy that her young life had circulated around, but it was harder than she'd anticipated. No matter what she did or who she dated, they always ended up with Sasuke's face plastered over their own in the girl's mind. She lowered her head in a dejected manner silently.

"I thought so." The quiet murmur was almost smug as he released her arm.

Sakura raised her head to glare at her captor and felt the slight fatigue immediately. "You don't know anything about me." The girl growled feebly. "You have no right to make comments about my personal life."

"Oh, but I believe I do, kunoichi. You forget the situation you are currently in."

Sakura scowled. "My team will know I'm gone. They'll track me and when they get here, they'll kill you." Despite her words, Sakura knew Tsunade would do everything she could to keep Naruto in the village; he was too large a target for Akatsuki. But Naruto… he wouldn't loose her too. Sakura wasn't sure he would survive loosing his two original friends. Yes, his circle had grown, but Sakura, Sasuke, Iruka, and Kakashi had been the foundations for his self esteem.

Itachi stared at her silently. He nodded as if he'd been reading her thoughts—maybe just her expression. "Of course, Kunoichi. I'm not going to make it that easy for them though."

The man stooped to pick her up and sling her over his shoulder. He made a quick hand sign before they both disappeared in a little puff of smoke.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?" The first words out of the slight girl's mouth were laced with fear rather than anger.

Itachi set her down on her feet. "You will see." He pointed to his left and instructed her to walk. "If you try to get away, I will incapacitate you, and I do not believe you'd enjoy that, kunoichi."

Sakura nodded. She walked slowly, unsure of where she was supposed to be going through the dense shrubbery.

"Right." Itachi instructed.

Sakura turned and continued through the trees. It confused her as to why her captor was allowing her to see how to get in—and therefore out—of wherever he was taking her.

"Stop." The Uchiha said as they reached a peaceful looking waterfall. He made a quick set of hand signs that were too fast for Sakura to decipher. Well that was why he had let her see. He wanted her to know that there was no way out. Well shit. A passage made itself visible behind the waterfall.

"How cliché." She murmured.

Itachi continued to instruct her which direction to go until she reached a small, bare room. "This is yours. The door will be locked, and you will not be allowed to leave." With that, the man locked the door.

Sakura was left in a panic behind it. "Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck…" She curled up defensively in a corner and endured a restless night.

A sharp prod to her side awoke her. "Eat." Itachi shoved a small bowl of watery porridge at the girl. He leaned against the wall, seemingly bored.

The lighting in the room was surprisingly bright, and Sakura squinted against the glare. She rubber her eyes wearily before cradling the bowl in her lap and eating quickly. "Why are you watching me?" She demanded.

"I need to make sure you don't use the bowl for any mischievous actions."

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes at the man. "What could I do? Break it and use it to stab you? I'm smart enough to know that I couldn't find the way out by myself."

His single nod was the only thing that acknowledged that he'd heard her at all. "You would be surprised, kunoichi, the things you could do with a single bowl and a spoon."

"It's something you learn from experience." The girl retorted. "And unlike _you_, Uchiha, most people are not major targets for abductions."

"It is something you should be taught. You are close to the Kyuubi, which does make you a target." There was almost a chiding tone to the man's words.

"Whatever."

The Uchiha slid down the adjacent wall casually. "For example, the spoon could be used for many things if adjusted correctly. Like picking locks, stabbing, or a projectile similar to a kunai. A bowl could be used for blunt force or broken for sharp pieces. Of course, those are not all of the applications."

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you afraid I'd utilize that?"

Itachi smirked, much to Sakura's surprise. It was the first real hint of emotion she'd seen from him. "I am fairly sure that I could subdue you even so." He tapped the area next to his eye.

"You don't play fair." The kunoichi accused.

The man's smirk was gone. "I use the abilities available to me, just as you do. Some would consider super human strength cheating as well. Genjutsu just happens to be my strong point."

Sakura sighed. She set down the bowl and slid it the short distance to the man perpendicular from her. Once free, her finger immediately tangled into her own hair, a nervous habit. "I guess I can see your point."

"Good." The man picked up the tableware and stood to leave.

"Itachi?" The girl's voice was faulty. "Do you believe ninja abuse too much power for their own personal gain?"

"Yes."

The man provided Sakura meals for the next several days, and gradually, they began to talk. Safer topics like philosophy. Anything that did not involve the lives of the two ninja.

"You're very much like your brother." Sakura commented. Itachi had contained her for over a week, much longer than the mission's expected length. Leaf ninja were undoubtedly beginning to search for her.

The man's face darkened. "I am not my brother, Sakura." He stood from his seat against the wall next to her and left with the empty bowl and spoon from dinner.

The next day, he sat against the adjacent wall again. He didn't speak. Finally, two days later he sat closer to her again.

"I'm sorry, Itachi. That comment was uncalled for."

"No. You are right. I just do not enjoy speaking about Sasuke." Itachi sighed. He had begum to express more emotion around her when they had been talking, and it returned again now that they were on a speaking basis again.

"You love him too. Your brother." Not a question.

"Sakura," There was slight warning in the Uchiha's voice.

The girl shuffled against the wall uncomfortable. She ran a hand through her matted and greasy hair. This confinement was killing her. Her shoulder brushed against Itachi's briefly. "Sorry." She murmured with a slight blush, worrying her lip between her teeth.

"It is not of importance." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I must go now." The man disappeared behind the door, just like always.

Sakura sighed and rolled over onto her side, hugging her knees to her chest. She bit her lip roughly. "Snap out of it, Haruno. This is a classic case of Stockholm's Syndrome. He's not Sasuke; he never will be. He's a killer. He ruined Sasuke's life. He wants to kill Naruto." All of these could be recognized as truth by the kunoichi, but try as she might, her affection only grew for the man with the emotionless façade.

Two days later, a tipsy Sakura collapsed against a flushed Itachi. "Sorry," She laughed before straightening herself out. "Thanks for the sake." She giggled into her hand.

"I believe you are drunk, Sakura." The man kept a hand on her shoulder to steady her swaying despite the fact that she was sitting.

A proud beam spread across her face. "Yup!"

Itachi shook her head in mock frustration. "I had better go." He stood to leave. "Good night, Sakura."

"Wait!" The young girl clamped her hands around his cloak. "Please don't leave."

Those words evoked a small sigh. "Fine." He agreed, sitting back down.

"I'm sorry, Itachi. If you have to leave, then it's fine."

"I do not want to leave." An actual, though small, smile formed on his lips.

Sakura returned the gesture. She leaned her head against Itachi's shoulder tentatively, but he didn't move, so she figured it was okay.

"Perhaps I should, though."

Itachi's words nearly made Sakura's heart stop. She didn't want him to leave. "And I should want you to. But I don't." She gazed up at the man that had of late been the star of her dreams. Her eyes focused on his lips, seemingly drawn to them. She leaned up. Sakura expected Itachi's hands to restrain her, or that he would leave. But he didn't He didn't move until her lips met his.

When he did move, it was to draw her closer. He pulled the younger girl against his chest gently, much to Sakura's surprise. "Sakura," He whispered just before he pushed himself away. "I am going."

She nodded; she understood his rejection. This was wrong. But it was somehow… right. Sakura didn't realize she was crying until the first tears dripped off of her face.

That night, Sakura suffered a nightmare. It was what she would have considered a sweet, sweet dream several days ago when she'd first been taken captive. Kakashi and Naruto had come. They were saving her. Just when they were in the clear, Itachi appeared. He held his hand out to Sakura. Naruto didn't hesitate to plunge a kunai deep into his chest.

When she awoke, Itachi was already sitting next to her with her breakfast. His expression, as always, was unreadable. "You were having a nightmare."

"Uh. Yes." Sakura admitted. She bit her lip in worry. She was known to be rather talkative in her sleep, and considering that her dream revolved around Itachi, she wouldn't be surprised if she'd mentioned his name several times. She sat up and scooted a closer to the Uchiha until their shoulders touched. The girl rubber her eyes sleepily and yawned one last time. "How long were you waiting for me to wake up?"

"About an hour." He hesitated as if he were debating to say something. "I can see how I could be a nightmare."

Sakura gaped, searching for the right words. "It was a nightmare, and you were in it," she began, "but it wasn't _about _you. Mostly." That didn't really make sense, but Itachi would understand.

He nodded. "That is something to fear as well. This is wrong." The raven sighed.

"I know." Sakura brushed her fingertips against Itachi's cheeks. "But I can't help it." She chomped down on her lower lip again.

"We will have to end this."

"I know." She whispered.

Itachi held her hand against his cheek. "Your team should arrive tomorrow. I was supposed to hold you here to catch the Kyuubi, but it is in both of our interests if they manage to secure you before I can capture him."

Sakura nodded. "Thank you." She leaned up at the awkward angle to press her lips to his cheek.

When she went for his lips, Itachi restrained her. "You understand that I do not understand what I feel right now and that as soon as your team arrives, that we will never be able to do this again?"

"Yes," She breathed.

No more words were spoken as the two continued to ignore the cold bowl of soup not two yards away as they continued into the sweet oblivion. Lunch was ignored, and dinner wasn't eaten until late. Hours later, after an immeasurable period of pure bliss and two bowls of hot soup, Sakura was curled up naked against Itachi's side.

Itachi kissed the top of her head. "They will be here at first light. Do not hesitate to leave."

"Will you stay with me? Just tonight?" It's all she'd get.

"Just tonight."

Sakura woke up an hour before dawn; Itachi was already gone. The simple beaded necklace he always seemed to wear was clenched in her hand. She stuffed it greedily in her pocket and sat in waiting for either Kakashi or Naruto to break down the door to her room. When they did, not more than three hours later, she walked away without looking back.

That night was her secret to keep. The memory of the man with the emotionless façade.


End file.
